


The Longness of Semper

by mechanicalUniverses



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Version of a Canon Event, Canon Setting, Existential, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Taller said this was a crack headcanon buuuuuut, Temple of Procreation, The Storage Closet scene, but not, i guess?, lotta chat about the universe, oh well, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses
Summary: If they can’t have the forever they want, they could at least have this.





	The Longness of Semper

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They stumble along through the twisting halls, unable to separate for even a second, lips brushing cheeks, throats, foreheads, back to lips, their hands roaming up and down, winding fingers through their hair, grazing the napes of their necks. They back against a wall, pulling each other as close as their armor would allow. Their breath comes hot and shallow, mixing together as they gazed at each other.

Grif swallows dryly. “God, I—I want to—” What _did_ he want? This, certainly. He wouldn't Be here if he didn’t. But it wasn’t going to last. And then he would be right back where he started. So he wanted this... Forever.  _Forever_. That was what he wanted.

He almost breaks right there. The universe would not create a ‘forever’ for him. It wouldn’t because it didn’t care about him, or Simmons, or, much less, what either of them wanted. The universe didn’t care if they had been through hell and back once, or even twice before. The universe didn’t care if they screamed at it, or cried because of it, or bled for it.

No matter how much Grif hates it, the universe was all there was outside of this temple, this ethereal place where it could just be them. The universe. It was constricting with its overwhelmingly gargantuan size and still, it was so enthralling and freeing for the very same reason. Almost all void, blank space, and yet, it was everything. The infinite, winding complexity of life and death, an eternal labyrinth that truly had no exit.

But when it came down to it, the universe was really just dust aimlessly drifting around. Dust that spawned stars and planets and galaxies in beautiful, colorful clouds. Dust that clashed and raged in a stormy performance on a black velvet backdrop. Grif and Simmons were a part of the show, two dancers tumbling through the darkness together with billions of others, desperately clinging to the other as if to anchor themselves so they weren’t cast off into the abyss of space.

Did he want that as their forever?

Simmons’ hands go to cup his jaw, so soft and sweet that Grif couldn't resist leaning into it if he tried. But that gave him his answer; No. That wasn’t it. It wasn’t the _chaos_  he wanted.

It dawns on them at the same time as they stare, faces flushed, hair missed, lips shiny and red. What they want was to stay hidden away in their own tiny, golden glow that was the lighthouse in the gale. It was their very own bubble of privacy and warmth, safe and solid from the fire and cold and storms. It was the calm. Quiet. It was the eye of the storm, where the swirling clouds were kept at bay and nothing could get in. They wanted _that_ forever. The forever that was just them, and them alone.

But the universe was deaf, and their words would fall short every single time.

They take a simultaneous breath.

“I want—” Grif stops. He knows what it is now. “I wanna marry you, Simmons,” Grif whispers. It's slurred, and he hopes to God that Simmons doesn't ask for him to repeat himself, and he didn’t even think before he said it, and yet—And yet, he is surer of this than he has been of anything in his life. 

There’s a brief pause in time. Then—

“I want to marry _you_ ,” Simmons whispers back.

They come together again, continuing their journey all the way to some forgotten storage closet where they fall asleep curled against each other because if they can’t have the forever they craved for, they could at least have _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a-taller-tale’s post, which can be seen [here](https://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/165493742002/crack-grimmons-closet-headcanon-instead-of-the). i hope you don’t mind that i gave in and did this little thing. if you do mind, please tell me so i can take it down :^) 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://scintillating-galaxias.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> hyperlinks might not work on mobile, but it might just be my ipad screwing me up (๑´•.̫ • `๑) 
> 
> link to the post: https://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/165493742002/crack-grimmons-closet-headcanon-instead-of-the  
> my tumblr: scintillating-galaxias


End file.
